The Life
by 3DPhantom
Summary: The team takes Robin to see a movie for his birthday called "The Life". It's a documentary that they know almost nothing about, but they heard it was rated 'R', so they expected animal violence or the real life of war criminals and spies. What they didn't expect is exactly what they got; Robin's worst nightmare. Rated T for violence, very mild language, and crime encouragement.
1. Chapter 1: The Life

The Life

* * *

Dick Grayson woke up early that morning, excited for the day ahead. Today was March 21st, his birthday. The day was going to start off with breakfast, just like any day, and then escalate. For his sake, Batman had told the Young Justice team that Robin's birthday was today, so they were allowed five hours to celebrate in any way that they wanted, ending with lunch. After that, Bruce was taking him to who knows where to do who knows what. Finally, the day would end with dinner and patrol around Gotham.

He changed quickly into black jeans and a green collared shirt. He set some glasses in his pocket and prepared in all the usual ways. Five minutes later, he was walking into the dining room.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Alfred standing by a single plate of food.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked, obviously disappointed that he wasn't there.

"I'm afraid the Batman had an emergency to attend to at the Watchtower, Master Richard, but he wanted me to apologies for his absence," Alfred replied.

"Oh, okay," was all the boy had to say. He tried not to let his disappointment show too much.

"If it is any consultation, Master Dick, Master Bruce said he would try to be back by the time you finish lunch with the team. With any luck, sir, he will be waiting for you here upon your return."

Dick nodded and forced a smile. At least he would still get to see Bruce… hopefully. Still, if anything, he had time with the team, and they were being trusted with his birth date.

Excited for the day that could still lie ahead, Dick ate quickly and stood. "Thanks for breakfast Alfred, I'll see you later!" He called and grabbed his jacket as he walked out the door.

Within five minutes, he was slipping on his coal black jacket and taking his shades out of his pocket as he neared the telephone booth. Once there, he walked in and stepped forward, automatically teleporting him into the Mount.

Mount Justice was calm and quiet, something rather unusual. Robin walked into the main living room where the TV was left on. He looked around a bit, but there wasn't a soul in sight. He just shrugged and headed back towards the Zeta tubes.

'Maybe they were also sent out on a mission,' he thought. He was disappointed, and he felt lonely now. He stopped in front of the Zeta tubes. 'Well, there's no point in going home,' he thought, 'and they should come back eventually.' He decided he would just wait in the main room.

As he walked in, he looked up to a startling sight. There, in front of him, were six figures. M'gann, Artemis, and Kid flash sat on the floor in front of the TV while Conner, Kalder, and Zatanna were on the couch; all of them wore civilian clothes. 'Wasn't I in here ten seconds ago? And wasn't the room empty? Why didn't I hear them come in?'

A motion in the corner of the room caught Kalder's eye and he smiled as Robin walked in.

"Robin!" Cried M'gann as the others realized that he had come in. Wally stood and raced over, wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulders.

"So, you ready for your birthday events?" Artemis asked.

"Sure. So what are we doing?"

"Well, I got us seven tickets to a new movie that just came out today!" Wally announced proudly.

"We, got them," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "Baywatch, Kalder, and I were at the movie theater at midnight buying the tickets."

"Sweet, so what are we going to see?" Robin asked.

"Some new movie called 'the Life'," Wally said. "I don't know what it's about, but it's a documentary and its rated R, so you can guaranty there's blood."

"So either animals piping each-other up or battles, armies, and war? Sounds good to me." Robin smiled and the seven of them walked to the Bio-ship.

~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~**_YJ_**~

The Team found themselves running across the field where they had just left the Bio-ship.

"I told you to get the later showing!" Artemis called over to Wally who was running five feet in front of her.

"It's not my fault! You guys are slower than I expected!" Wally called back.

"I bet I can get there before any of you!" Robin said as he ran past the others.

"Yah right, I'm Kid Flash! You can't outrun me!"

"Watch me!" And with that, Robin took a sharp turn and disappeared into the bushes.

The others slowed down a bit, wondering why Robin had gone in the opposite direction of the theater.

"Just keep running!" KF called back to them. "We'll be lucky if we beat him as it is!" Somewhere far in front of them, a hysterical laugh broke out.

"He can't be that far ahead!" Kalder said in surprise. The whole team put on the speed.

When they arrived at the movie theater, they were all panting and trying to catch their breath; well, all except for Wally.

"Where… is he?" Kalder asked through his pants. "Did… we… win?"

"Not by a long shot," said a voice directly behind him; he almost fell over in surprise. Robin was right behind him, and he wasn't panting, or catching his breath. By the looks of it, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"How do you do that?" Kalder asked, still in shock.

"I'll never tell. Bat-family secret, you know?" Kalder just shook his head and stood up right. Everyone had recovered from their run, so they all found their composure and walked casually into the theater.

They were ten minutes late, meaning that the movie had already started. They found the theater and walked in. Robin walked in and immediately turned to the seats. The back was the only place with enough seats in a row for them. He sat down and looked up at the screen. A lady who looked like a reporter was talking, and the last thing she said, and the only thing that was heard, was "And now, footage that was recorded on that very night by a member in the crowd."

The team smiled, glad that they hadn't missed the good part.

~Robin's POV~

I looked up at the screen, ready to see what the footage was about. In all actuality, I didn't care what the movie was; it was just nice to have a day out with my friends, like a normal kid would do. I smiled at the thought of being a normal kid. As if!

But my smile quickly vanished. Up on the screen, I saw something that sent chills down my spine and I had to force myself not to scream.

It was like watching that night through someone else's eyes. High on the trapeze, my family and I waved down at the crowd. People cheered as my Grandpa Richard and Father jumped out onto the wires. I sat upright in my seat. Kalder looked at me, but he didn't understand. He didn't know what was going to happen next; I did.

My whole family was out there now, swinging high above the ground, their lives only supported by two wires. I, myself, was about to jump out and grab my mother's hands. I stood in my seat, purely shocked. I wished there was some way I wasn't seeing this. I wished that I could teleport far, far away. Somehow, though, I couldn't look away. I was frozen, my eyes glued to the memories and the screen.

I heard the loud snaps, both in my head and in the theater. At the same time, Wally called my heroic name, but I barely registered it. I wasn't Robin right now, I was Dick Grayson.

I flinched as my family hit the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. There were tears in my eyes, and I didn't feel like exposing myself as the weak Dick Grayson to my friends. I Dove forward and grabbed the top of an empty seat two rows down. Some people protested, while others stared in wonder. I flipped to the side and was in the isle now. Just before I left the room, I heard myself begging my mother not to leave me alone, and the gurgling of blood that was her response. I remembered it clearly, how she lived for five agonizing minutes, and how I was there for the first thirty seconds of those minutes.

In the theater, some people called: "Who did those flips?" "Crazy bastard!" And one person that asked aloud "Was that Dick Grayson?" The room filled with gasps as they recognized me as Dick Grayson, including a sob from who I could identify as M'gann. I heard Wally call for me again as the door shut, but this time, he called me Dick.

There was a great commotion behind me as both my team and the people from the theater came out behind me. Unfortunately for me, there was a reporter doing a segment on the movie, and I ran right into her.

She looked down at me in surprise, and the impact knocked my glasses off. "Dick Grayson?!" She asked, and shoved the microphone in my face, just like every other reporter I'd ever known always did. "Grayson, would you care to make a comment on the movie?!"

"No, no comment!" I called and tried to push past her. She had two camera men with her, and one of them grabbed me by the arm. "Let go!" I called, trying to get attention. And attention is exactly what I got.

The people from the theater were on top of me now, and escape looked impossible. Everyone was talking and yelling, and my head hurt. I couldn't focus on anything, and the man's grip on my arms was getting really tight, due to how I was almost pulled away in the crowed of people grabbing at me. I was being pulled at left and right, and I felt like I was going to be ripped in two. The tears started to leak from my tightly closed eyes.

I was as shocked as everyone else when there was a loud clash on the wall to my right, and my eyes burst open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw M'gann was using her powers. She had picked up the ticket booth and thrown it against the wall; papers flew everywhere.

While everyone was diverted, Wally ran forward. With incredible speed he pushed through the crowd, splitting them in half. Before anyone knew what hit them, Wally was carrying me out the door. The guy that had been holding me was pulled to the ground when I was yanked from him.

Seconds later, the rest of the team were running right behind us, Wally still carried me. What seemed like a heartbeat later, the team and I were under the safety of the foliage. Wally set me down.

I walked a few steps and placed my hands on the trunk of a tree, using it for support. No one said anything, and for that, I was glad. My stomach churned and I fell onto my hands and knees; there, I lost my breakfast.

I sat back against the tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. I crossed my arms over my knees and hid my face in them. I didn't want the team to see me cry. So-far, no one said a word, so I just waited. Finally, Wally broke the silence.

"Dick?" He whispered.

I secretly wiped the tears from my eyes so they wouldn't see them. I lifted my head and stared blankly. No matter what I wasn't going to show weakness, especially not in front of Kalder. When it came down to it, I was always afraid that if Kalder knew how much I cried, he would think I was weak. All of them would think I was weak. So far, Wally was the only one who had ever seen me cry before, and that's because he's known my secret ID for a long time.

"Dick," he whispered again, "Are you okay?"

I still didn't move, didn't blink, I just stared straight ahead. There was movement within the team, but I still didn't look up, didn't glance their way. Suddenly, without warning, Kalder knelt down and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened in surprise.

"It's all right to cry, my friend." He whispered to me. "You have every right."

I was trying to hold out, but he caught me by surprise. I felt my breaths become ragged, and I began to shiver. Kalder held me tighter, and, for the first time, I let them see me cry; I let them meat Dick Grayson. I felt weak, exposed, vulnerable, and I felt the pain that was always in my heart grow; the pain that had been there since the night my parents died. And for the next few minutes I cried.

So-far, the whole day had been full of surprises: Bruce missing breakfast, the team appearing out of nowhere, and the movie. But this was the most surprising moment, because when I looked up, everyone was crying with me. M'gann was bawling into Conner's shirt, Artemis was trying her hardest to hold back tears, and was failing, Wally was holding Artemis, and even Conner, the Superboy himself, had a few tears in his eyes. I felt tears drip off Kalder's face and onto the back of my neck.

Then my eyes fell upon Zatanna. Her eyes were all watery and she was standing there, tears spilling down her face. I forced my breaths to settle and for my strength to come back. I slowly pushed away from Kalder and stood. I walked over to Zatanna and pulled her to my chest. She hugged me back and I buried my face into her hair.

Slowly, the team's breathing evened out as mine had, and Zatanna and I separated. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled a little.

"You have beautiful eyes," she said, catching me by surprise. I chuckled.

"So I've heard. Thanks. Are you okay?" She nodded.

"And you?" I nodded in return.

As a family, not just a team, we walked out into the field. M'gann de-cloaked the Bio-ship as we neared.

"Look," said Conner. The whole team turned, and there, on the back of the theater, were words.

The blue spray painted words read "Respect the Grayson!" They were large, and bold, and spread across the entire back of the theater. I smiled and turned towards the Bio-ship. I still had family, people who supported me, and at the very least, people who were willing to spray paint my name across a wall.

"You know, if you did that, I'm going to have to take you in," I said with a smile as I walked into the ship.

"We were with you the whole time," Kalder assured me, "But whoever did that, I'd like to shake their hand before I arrest them." We all laughed, and the Bio-ship took off.

I couldn't help but wonder, what was Bruce going to think of all this?

A/N: I thought it best if I started this as a one-shot. I have many more ideas for it, but if you want to see them come to light, you have to tell me. If five people or more review, saying that they want to read more, I'll continue it. Believe it or not, five is a lot to hope for. So, if you want to see what happens next...

Please, tell me in a review! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tagger

The Tagger

* * *

A/N: I was planning on having this story be a one-shot, but, just as I promised, I'm continuing because five people requested more; within one day! So anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is my second chapter! In this chapter, we meet the one who tagged the theater!

The team still had an hour and a half before the time they would normally have left the movie theater, so they decided to visit some popular places around Gotham. It was 10:30 A.M, and the movie ended at noon high.

Kid Mouth decided he was hungry, so the team stopped off at McDonald's. Robin didn't order anything…

"You know, even if you had a salad from this place every day, you would die of a heart attack at twenty seven," Robin said aloud to the rest of the team.

"Not me, I'm the picture of health," Wally said, acting as if he were cool.

"Besides, how bad could a salad be?" M'gann asked.

"How bad? Well, when seventy five percent of the salad is dressing and fat, pretty bad."

M'gann inspected her salad after Robin's statement. "Well, aren't you hungry?"

"Nope, I already had breakfast at home," Robin replied with a smile.

The team got into an argument, playfully talking about how the girls would look if they were fat, until…

"I know, Dick Grayson is so cute! I mean total hottie!" A girl at the next table said to her blond friend.

"Yeah, talk about it! But, he's also pretty feeble minded, I mean, did you see how those kids beat him up? What a loser! Still, I'd take a weak hottie over some muscle freak any day."

The first girl replied, "Yeah, I know! Kids like him are easily manipulated. As weak as he is, I could probably hold him down in a bed. Maybe I could even get him to perform for me, being a circus freak and all."

By now, Robin's face was pale white and staring down at the table. Nobody was finding this funny, except for the two girls at the table beside them. Dick stood to walk away.

Suddenly, Zatanna stood, took off Robin's glasses, revealing Dick Grayson, and grabbed his jacket. Before anyone could move, she pulled him into a kiss. The two girls mumbled under their breaths, and the team could barely hear the blond whisper "Damn, he's got a girlfriend."

Zatanna smiled and pulled away. She looked into Dick's bright blue eyes for a moment, and then pulled him along as the rest of the team stood to leave. Dick slipped his glasses back on and smiled.

BREAK LINE _

Ten minutes went by, and the team was now on the North side of Gotham. The streets were beginning to crowd with people as they walked to work, and the team decided to stick to the alleyways.

Dick stopped and looked up at a familiar sight. The team was standing behind the North Gotham IMAX Theater, and, just like the other theater, there were words along the back. In red this time, the words read "Show Grayson Some Res…" and the rest of the word Respect was missing.

Suddenly, from a back alleyway, a figure lunged towards the building. With the arch of an arm, a small anchor flew through the air and landed atop the theater. A rope was yanked and the anchor held a pipe. The team's eyes followed the rope to who had thrown the anchor.

A dark figure stood there, small and slim. It had long black hair that covered the face, and wore a black jacket and jeans. The girl had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and she opened it to pull out a can of spray paint.

"M'gann, mental link," Kalder said, and M'gann connected to the teen's minds.

**_Should we stop her?_** Wally asked.

**_Well, she is breaking the law._** Artemis agreed.

**_Yeah, but, she doesn't seem like a bad person though,_** Zatanna thought.

**_What do you thing Kalder?_** Conner said, turning to their leader.

Kalder thought for a moment, and then looked up at Robin. Robin hadn't said a word, he just stood and watched as the girl climbed the rope and opened a can of paint.

**_I suppose,_** Kalder thought, **_that it is Robin's decision. _**Robin looked back at him. **_What would you have us do?_**

Before Robin could answer, another figure appeared from the alleyway. A police officer had come forth, and he pulled his club. "Hey, you!" He yelled.

The girl on the wall started and her hold on the rope slipped. She fell ten feet and hit the ground, her back hitting first.

**_Ooh, that had to hurt,_** Wally thought, earning him a glare from his teammates.

To the team's surprise, the girl stood. She turned to see the police officer was seconds away. Swiftly, she grabbed her duffel bag and turned on her heals. Robin stepped aside, and the team imitated his motion. As the girl passed between them, Robin stepped forward again, blocking and slowing the officer in his chase. The girl rounded a corner and was gone.

"Hey, watch it kid! You let her get away!" The officer said, grabbing Dick by the arm.

"What? It's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, it's not my job to catch her." Dick replied stubbornly.

The officer looked angry, but moved on. He let go of Dick and followed the path the girl had taken.

"Why did you do that?" A voice said directly behind them. The team jumped in surprise, but Robin turned around calmly.

"Half of me didn't want to," he said.

The dark haired girl smiled. The right half of her face was covered by her long black hair, while the left revealed a dark blue eye, as deep as the deepest ocean. Her pupils were unseen in the solid midnight blue.

"You didn't answer my question, kid. Why did you help me escape, especially if part of you wanted me to get caught?"

Robin thought for a moment, and then lifted his hand. In a hesitant motion, he took off his dark sunglasses to reveal his bright blue eyes.

The dark girl's eyes widened. Her face was a pale white, but she blushed a little, turning her seen cheek pink. She looked down shyly. "Yeah, that explains it."

"So, what's your plan?"

She looked up at him, "Why, you want in?" Dick laughed and shook his head no. "Well," she continued, "I'm pretty much using my entire life's savings for this, and I have to admit, it's totally worth it. I've never done anything illegal before, but…" She unzipped her jacket. She wore an electric blue tank-top, and there was a strap that went from one hip to the opposing shoulder. Strapped on like grenades, were water balloons.

"Water balloons?" Wally asked curiously.

The girl laughed. "Yup, each one full of paint. I start with writing on the back of the theater, and then I go inside and throw a paint-balloon on each screen that's showing… well, I'm sure you can guess which movie."

"Sweet! Can I help?" Wally asked, reaching for a few of the balloons. Artemis slapped his hand away and shook her head with a glare.

"So, how long before your caught?" Artemis asked.

"Well, hopefully, I won't get caught. I'm going to hit every theater in Gotham, then turn myself in. By then they should have learned their lesson." Artemis smiled. She kind of liked how this girl thought.

"What about your parents? Won't they be disappointed?" Kalder asked.

The girl's smile faded, and her face turned cold. "If my dear daddy comes to see me, then good." She said. Her voice had turned dark and somehow sinister. "Maybe I can give him hell," she said. Another smile, but very different, creeped over her face.

"Okay, we get it; you don't like your dad." Wally said, "But what about your mom?"

"Never knew her." The girl said lightly and shrugged. She obviously didn't care too much about her past.

"So, where do you live?" Dick asked, and the girl smiled at him.

"The world is my home," she said and stretched out her arms. "From every cheery park to every forgotten dump, it's all mine as much as it is anyone's. If the world belongs to everyone, then it can all belong to me!" She said, and she turned to walk away.

"So, you want to be a dictator?" Kalder asked seriously.

Still smiling, the girl turned back. "I didn't say the people are mine. I don't own the people, nor do I want to. Everyone would be nagging in my ear all day, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I could do without all that. It would drive me crazy," she paused and thought for a moment. "Well, crazier!"

"You know, for someone who wears all black, you are really cheery!" M'gann said.

The girl just shrugged and walked towards the theater wall. "So, are you going to call the cops or are you going to let me finish my mission?"

Again, the team looked to Robin.

"It's not my job to catch vandals who use spray-paints." **_Only the crooks and robbers._** He said through the mind link. The rest of the team nodded. This girl wasn't really causing any harm.

"Well then, Grayson, I suggest you leave before you're counted as my associate in crime."

"I didn't catch your name, you know."

The girl finished with the final letter on the wall and came back to the ground. She tugged on her rope and let the anchor hit the ground. She then stuffed her things back into her bag.

"You can call me Joule," she said, turning to him with a smile. "And with that, we go our separate ways. Hope I'll see you again someday, Grayson!" And she turned and skipped to the front of the building.

Connor came up besides Dick. "This day just gets stranger by the minute."

A/N: Well, did you like it? I had some difficulty writing this chapter at first, and then I realized… I need a villain. The person who made the movie is more of a subtle villain, not a super active one who fights and throws bombs. So, I decided to change that. Next chapter, we can start to see what's really going on here. Includes actual fighting! ;D

If you want to read more, please read and review!

If you don't, you can review anyways!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dimension Ray-Gun

The Dimension Ray-Gun

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! I thought you guys should know, Joule is basically who I wish I could be, but sadly, am not. Right after some, action packed fillers we can meet the main villain! (Who is an OC.)

Robin had awakened that morning and had known how his day would go, more or less, yet somehow, nothing had gone his way.

It was now 11:44 A.M. and M'gann had just contacted the bio-ship. Everyone was ready to head back to Mount Justice, and both Robin and Dick Grayson wanted this day to be over with. Sadly, the day was anything but asterous, and nothing had gone right.

~Dick's POV~

We all walked along laughing, just waiting to stumble upon a good place to enter the bio-ship without being seen. I stopped abruptly as the team's laughing was cut off. I looked up, and to my surprise, the team was… missing. They had been there one second ago, but now they were gone.

I looked around, and noticed something else. Not only were my friends missing, but the street was empty. The whole city was still and stiff. There were no movements, no people, not even a sound. I listened for something as subtle as a heartbeat. Silence. I tried to call out and see if anyone was there, but my own voice couldn't be heard. Again, there was only silence.

To my right, I saw a flicker of movement. A white glow emanated from the alleyway. I walked towards it cautiously. There was a blinding ray of light, much like walking through the Zeta tube, and the shadow of a man appeared. A gruff face looked down at me, and to me, he looked like a hobo with a bad beard. The thing that was wired was that he was diaphanous, clear, and see-through. He was like a ghost, and I was tempted to reach out and see if I could pass through him. But, my better judgment told me to be ready, so I took a step back and took on a defensive stance.

As the man became a bit more solid and opaque, I noticed that he was holding something. The strange white light was coming from whatever was in his hands. 'A flashlight' I thought to myself 'is that what it is?' All too late I realized it was some sort of gun, and the light shot a bright ray at me. Again, there was a surrounding brightness that engulfed me, and this time, I slipped into unconsciousness.

~Kalder's POV~

We were all surprised when the quiet footsteps of Robin secede besides us. His laughter was cut off, and he simply was no longer there. We all gawked at the sidewalk where he had been mere moments ago.

"M'gann, do a mental search," I told her. We stepped into a nearby alleyway to avoid suspicion, and M'gann's eyes glowed a bright green. A sudden gasp escaped her mouth, and she looked up at me.

"Kalder," she said, "Robin is standing right there." She pointed to a spot only three feet away, right at the entrance to the alley.

"Um, M'gann, Robin isn't there. Are you feeling okay?" Wally asked.

M'gann turned to him. "I'm telling you, he's there! I can feel his mind, but it's week, as if it's only half there."

Now it was Artemis's turn to gasp, and my eyes turned to her. "What is it?"

"I saw a glimmer, as if there was something invisible there and the light was reflecting on it. But it was only for a second," Artemis replied. I walked over to where Robin was supposedly standing and made a wide swooping search with my arm, hoping to feel him if he was invisible. I felt nothing.

The team turned to me for answers. As leader, they needed me to take the next step. I turned to M'gann again. "Miss. M, can you contact him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I already tried. Normally, he can also sense when I'm in his mind and shows recognition, but he seems to be completely unaware that I'm here."

"Well then, I suppose…" I was cut off as M'gann screamed and fell to the ground.

"M'gann!" Conner called, and knelt by her side. "What happened?"

"There-there," she stuttered. "There is another man here whom Robin could slightly see, but we couldn't. He's in the same place Robin is, somewhere between here and another world." She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What else?" I urged.

"Ro-Robin was hit by some sort of r-ray-gun. There was a b-bright light and Robin fell unconscious. I can't feel him anymore. What do we do Kalder?" She looked up at me, slowly standing.

"See if you can feel for the mind of the other man," I replied. She nodded and her hand absently went to her head.

"His mind is farther away than Robin's was, fainter. But, he is still here besides us. I can't read any of his thoughts or tell what he's doing, but I can still feel where he is. He's moving now, going that way," M'gann gestured towards the back, end of the alley. He was going further in.

"Then we follow him," I said. "We may not be able to tell for sure, but he most likely has Robin with him." With that, M'gann called the bio-ship and Superboy and I jumped straight up into it while the others were lifted up.

"He's moving quickly," M'gann began to speak again. She piloted the bio-ship to match his pace, which would be impossible to keep up with on foot.

"He's going as fast as me when I'm actually trying a little," Kid Flash said in surprise.

"But he's there," M'gann said, "If we could see him, he'd be on those rooftops right in front of us."

I nodded, and everyone remained silent for several minutes. A few moments later, we were across Gotham, far on the South side where the crime rate was higher than the East and North sides, but not as high as the West side.

"He's stopped inside that building," M'gann said as we hovered in front of an old, worn out apartment complex.

"Than this is where we get off," Wally said.

"But first, we need a plan," corrected him, and he looked at me slightly annoyed at the delay. I paid him no mind. "M'gann, status."

"There are thirty-two men and one woman, including the man that we've been following and Robin, if he is there. I still don't know if Robin is there or not," she said. I nodded, urging her to continue. "There is an elevator that goes down five levels. The man and two guards are in it, going all the way down. I'm picking through one of the guard's minds now. He doesn't know what's going on, and he doesn't care, but he can see the man and Robin is with them. The guards have some sort of device in their ears that allows them to see the two who are only half in this world."

"Okay, then our first task is apprehension of those devices. Once we have them, we can find Robin. Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna, you will secure the devices and cause a distraction; you are group Beta. When the guards come out, take what we need. Conner, M'gann and I will search the perimeter for another way in; the elevator is heavily guarded, no doubt; we are Alpha. Everyone meet on the fourth sublevel above where Robin is being held. You have your tasks," I commanded, and M'gann opened a hole in the bio-ship. We all clambered out onto the sidewalk, then split into our groups and dispersed.

"Miss.M, mind link," I commanded, and she responded "Everyone's online."

"Good, contact Robin as soon as the opportunity arises."

_'Ready for the distraction,'_ Wally called through the mind link.

_'Good,'_ I replied,_ 'execute on my command.'_

My group, Alpha, was just entering on the second floor through a window. I looked down the stairwell to see two men guarding the elevator and three men securing the halls. If we could manage to get inside the elevator, we could exit through the top and use the ventilation to reach the bottom sublevel. I relayed the information to the team.

'Commence distraction,' I gave the signal to act. I waited as the plans were executed.

~Kid Flash's POV~

Artemis begins the distraction by shooting an aero at what had been identified as a fuel tanker that was parked across the street. We were lucky it was there. Her aero stuck and went off with a bang, causing the truck to catch fire. Three guards from inside immediately come out. Before they can signal for more guards, I race forward and knock one of them out. Artemis lets an aero fly and it releases a knock-out gas in the second guard's face. The third one raises his gun, but a few words are whispered…

"Noitavirped fo snopaew fo mrah!" (Deprivation of weapons of harm!) Zatanna quietly mutters backwards, and the man's weapon lifts out of his hands. I spring forward and swiftly knock him unconscious.

_'Now, we have to sneak into the elevator shaft before more guards come up from the sub-levels.' _Artemis says telepathically. I nod, and we cautiously walk inside. Two guards are unconscious by the elevator, (no doubt that they were brought down by team Alpha) and the doors had been pried open (probably by Superboy). I look down into the shaft. The elevator is bellow, and begins to move upward.

_'Hurry,'_ I say, _'before the elevator comes up and drops the guards.'_

Zatanna levitates to the top of the shaft while Artemis and I climb up. We wait there as the elevator comes closer. It stops directly below us and I can hear the guards clamber off; five or six of them. We fall onto the elevator as it goes down and wait until it reaches the fifth floor. The fourth floor is right besides us and there is an air-vent above the doors to the sublevel. The grate for the air-duct had been removed by group Alpha. The girls and I climb in and follow it down.

_'Take a right there,'_ I hear M'gann whisper in my mind, and I obey. She relays instructions until we come to a drop. I fall down through the piping and into the ventilation system of the fifth floor. With a few more instructions, I see the other half of us waiting and looking up into the shaft.

The other two and I fall into a room with a large window and two guards on the floor. On the other side of the glass is another room where the floor is below. It was exactly like a room from which you would watch doctors perform a surgery from. In the other room, a little ways below, there was a woman in a red silk dress and at least twenty guards.

_'I had been wondering why there were only a handful of guards through the rest of the complex,' _Kalder thought, _'and now I know that it is because they have gathered here.'_

_'But why?'_ Artemis asked.

M'gann answered, _'it's the man, he's down there and so is Robin. Robin has woken up and I can feel his presence.'_

I looked down and my eyes widened as the woman with the long black hair and red dress held up a strange gun. Her bright red lips formed a smile on her tanned skin. She faced the gun forward a pulled the trigger. A bright white ray of light shot out and struck something invisible in the center of the room. There was a flicker of color and when the white ray ceased, Robin stood in the center of the room. His hands were being held behind his back and he looked up at the woman before him.

She smiled again and said, "Hello Richard, I've been waiting for you."

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter then the others, sorry, but it was hopefully interesting. I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. But I'm going to visit my family for the next week, so I probably won't have it for a while. I Am So Very Sorry!

P.S. At the end of this story, I am going to mention everyone that reviewed, so if you review, you can see your name in a list at the end as a special thank you note! (Although, if you don't want your name mentioned, I won't mention it.)

Please Read and Review! Let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Thank You!

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but...

Thanks to some awesome people that I will mention later, I already have some Ideas! I'm pleased to say that after like a month and a half of being on hold, The Life will be coming back! I may finish Suicide Death Note first, but I'm already half way through with that story, and I know where to go.

So, within the next month, I promise The Life will have a new chapter! Or I'll be dead!

Thank you!

And again, sorry that this isn't a chapter.


End file.
